Phantom West
by Major144
Summary: It's Go Western day at Amity Park. Everything is going good, until a ghost portal pops up and Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star ended up going through it. Danny, Sam, and Tucker go through the portal to rescue them and end up in the old west. Now they must rescue their classmates, without interfering with the past or their ancestors.
1. Chapter 1 Back to the West

Phantom West

Chapter 1 Back to the west

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

It was Go Western Day at Amity Park. It was a day in which the town celebrated the old west. The people would dress up in clothes from the old west and celebrate with a Carnival. Teachers like Lancer loved it because it was full of history and it allowed him to give his students an assignment to write a paper on their ancestors. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were making there way to the fair dressed in their cowboy clothes. Danny and Tucker were dressed in the traditionally cowboy ware, while Sam was wearing a modified version of her prom dress with the added accessories of a hat and a parasol. Danny was kind of down in the dumps.

"What's up partner?" Asked Tucker.

"I've been so busy fighting ghost that I haven't had time to work on my paper." Said Danny.

"Well what do you know about your ancestor?" Asked Sam.

"Well his name was Jonathan Fenton and he was a bounty hunter. In fact I think he captured Dash's ancestor back in the day." Said Danny.

"Wait Dash's ancestor was an outlaw? That explains a lot." Said Tucker.

"I know right. But I have to go to the Ghost Zone and return Infi-map to Frostbite and his people." Said Danny as he reached into his pocket and showed Sam and Tucker the map.

"Your just carrying that around?" Asked Tucker.

"Well it's safer with me then just leaving it at my house." Said Danny as he put the map back in his pocket. "So what about your ancestors?"

"Mine was a writer who wrote horror stories." Said Sam.

"Mine was an inventor and a salesman." Said Tucker.

The three friends entered the carnival and looked around at everything. At that moment Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star walked by the group in their western clothes. Dash was an outlaw, Kwan was a railroad worker, and Paulina and Star were show girls.

"If it ain't deputy dweeb and his loser friends!" Laughed Dash.

"Hello Dash plan to go to the dunking booth? After all you are the descendant of an outlaw and I'm sure people would love to dunk you. And I think Mr. Lancer would give you extra credit. " Said Danny.

Dash glared at Danny then he raised his eyebrow with a confused look.

"For reals?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Tucker backing Danny up.

Dash was fixing to run off to go look for the dunking booth, when Paulina stopped him.

"Dash they're tricking you! And besides you promised you take me to see the Native American display." Said Paulina.

"Oh yeah." Said Dash before shooting a glare at Danny. "I'll deal with you latter."

The group of popular students walked away leaving the scene and making their way to a large tent made to look like a tipi.

"So what should we do?" Asked Tucker as he tried to lighten the mood.

There was a flash of light from Danny's pocket. Danny reached in, took out the Infi-map, and looked at it.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"A ghost portal just opened up...over there." Said Danny as he pointed at big tipi.

"Oh that's not good." Said Tucker.

The three friends rushed into the tipi and saw a ghost portal floating in midair.

"You don't think Dash and the others ended up going through it?" Asked Tucker.

"Knowing our luck, they did." Said Sam.

"Alright we better go get them. I'm going Ghost." Said Danny as he changed into his ghost form.

The three friends rushed into the ghost portal. A few seconds latter the portal vanished. Danny, Sam, and Tucker found themselves standing on a small cliff overlooking a western town that had a sign that read "Welcome to Amity" on it.

"Were in the old west!" Gasped Sam.

"Well lucky were wearing the right clothes of this era." Said Tucker.

"Hey look over there." Said Sam as she pointed down below at the town.

Danny and Tucker looked down and saw Dash handcuffed being escorted to a jail by a sheriff.

"Normally I'd be happy, but this just makes our job a little more difficult." Said Danny as he watched the scene below.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Mistaken Identities

Phantom West

Chapter 2 Mistaken Identities

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Though Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star had only entered the ghost portal a few seconds in the present thirty minutes had gone by in the old west. Here is what happened in that time the teens had accidentally entered the portal and before Danny, Sam, and Tucker ended up in the old west.

The teens were just entering the Native American Display, when the portal just sprung up in front of them. The teens saw it for a few seconds before they ended up accidentally stepping right through it. The next thing they knew they were in the Wild West standing on a small cliff over looking the old town of Amity. The four teens starred at the old west town in shock.

"Um...what just happened?" Asked Star.

"I think...we traveled back in time." Said Kwan.

"This...is like a bad geeky horror movie!" Exclaimed Paulina.

"Um...guys I think I see a way out." Said Star as she pointed back at the portal behind them.

"Oh thank goodness! Lets leave this era, this place is to dirty and, it'll ruin my skin." Said Paulina as she stepped towards the portal.

At that precious moment the portal winked out in front of Paulina causing her to trip over a rock and fall to the ground.

"What the?! It's gone!" Shouted Star in fear.

"Stupid portal!" Cursed Paulina as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Ok nobody panic! Nobody panic!" Said a freaked out Dash.

Kwan stepped forward and slapped Dash across the face.

"Pull yourself together man!" Said Kwan.

"Ouch! Thanks mam I need that." Said Dash as he rubbed his cheek.

"Lets just calm down. I'm sure that portal will pop back up." Said Kwan.

This seemed to calm the others down. Star and Paulina sat on a rock with their parasols open, while Dash and Kwan stood up starring at the sport the portal had been. After twelve minutes of waiting the girls were losing patience.

"Enough of this! The stupid portal isn't coming back! Were heading to civilization." Said Paulina.

"But what if the portal shows up, while were gone?" Asked Dash.

"You can wait and die of heatstroke or something if you want, but were leaving." Said Star as she and Paulina started to make their way down to the town.

Dash and Kwan looked at each other not sure what to do, then a shadow flew over them. They looked up and saw some buzzards circling above them. Taking this as a bad sign the two boys took off after the girls.

"Wait for us!" Called Dash.

"It's about time you came to your senses." Said Paulina as the boys caught up with them.

"Alright will head into town, but we need to be careful." Said Kwan.

"Oh what's the worse that could happen?" Asked Star.

Little did the teens know, several things were fixing to go wrong for them especially for Dash.

As they entered the town they saw a few wanted posters that caught their attention.

"Hey Dash this one guy looks a lot like you." Said Kwan as he pointed at one poster.

Dash look at the poster and his eyes widen in shock. The man on the poster did look a lot like Dash only his hair was a bit longer and he had a thin mustache.

"That my ancestor! It's Drake the Bullet Baxter! He was a famous outlaw." Said Dash.

"Why was he called the Bullet?" Asked Star.

"Drake came into town and robbed everything real quick will firing his guns a lot. That's how he got the nickname for his speed and all the bullets he fired." Said Dash.

"Um...we should leave. You do look like Drake and there is a bounty on his head." Said Kwan.

A panicked look appeared on Dash's face. He pushed his hat down on his face trying to conceal his identity.

"Lets just rest for a little bit and get out of here." Whispered Dash.

The teens made their way down the road until they came across a bunch of people standing in front of a wagon. There was a sign that read " The Fantastic Dr. Foley" a young African American in his twenties with glasses stood in front of the wagon with a small table with a bunch of bottles and glass containers.

"Howdy folks I'm Thomas Foley and boy do I have a treat for you young fellas. Behold my famous cologne! Guarantee to attract the lovely ladies! Now I'm going to show you what I put into it and you'll see this is a must have product." Said Thomas as he started to pour a variety of chemicals into a glass container.

"Even the past Foley is a nerd." Said Dash as they walked by and past the town bank.

Inside the bank the head banker Henry Lancer was checking all the check books, when three men approached the teller desk. A blond muscular man with a small mustache was followed, by a skinny man with a lazy eye, and a fat man with crocked teeth.

"Hello gentlemen how may I help you?" Asked Lancer as he smiled at the men.

"You can kindly give use all your money." Said the man with the mustache as he and the others pulled out their guns and pointed them at Lancer.

Lancer recognized the the lead gun man right away.

"Oh sweet ice tea it's Drake the Bullet Baxter!" Screamed Lancer.

"Glad you know the name. Now you know how this goes. Just hand me the money and no one gets hurt." Said Drake with a twisted little smile as he and the other two robbers handed Lancer three bags.

Lancer immediately stuffed all three bags with money and handed them to Drake and his gang.

"Alright boys lets head out. We got ourselves a nice haul." Said Drake as he and the other two started to make their way to the entrance.

At that moment the town's sheriff and a couple of his deputies walked into the bank. It was hard to tell who was more surprised Drake and his gang or the sheriff and his deputies. After a few seconds of starring at one another in dumbfounded shock both groups pulled out their guns and dived for cover. The robbers ducked behind the bank teller desk as the sheriff and the deputies ducked behind some furniture in the waiting room. Both groups started to fire at one another. Lancer let out an unmanly scream and fainted.

"Surrender Drake your not going anywhere except a jail cell!" Shouted the sheriff.

"Sorry sheriff, not today! Come on boys lets high tail it!" Shouted Drake as he dived out from his cover followed by his men and made a mad dash towards the entrance.

By some stroke of luck all three robbers made it to the entrance and flung it open hooting and shouting as they fired their guns into the air. Across the street Thomas was still adding chemicals to his formula, he was gently pouring a container of vinegar to the mix.

"Now folks you need to carefully and add a couple of drops otherwise..." Began Thomas, but was interrupted by Drake and his gang came flying out of the bank making him lose his concentration and pouring a lot of vinegar into the mix.

The chemicals exploded into a white cloud that covered the street. People screamed and coughed as they stumbled around blindly through the smoke. In the confusion Drake and his gang grabbed some horses and took off down the street. The teens who had been a few yards away were caught in the smoke, so they had no clue what was going on. Drake and his gang ran right by them. It was at that moment that the skinny robber's horse bucked slightly making him lose his grip on his bag of loot. The loot flew from the robber's hand and hit Dash in the chest knocking onto his rear. The robbers ran off and sheriff and his deputies came flying out of the bank as the smoke began clearing up.

"Where they go?" Shouted the sheriff, before his eyes landed on Dash, who was still on the ground with the stolen bag of loot in his lap.

"What hit me?" Asked Dash as he looked down at the bag of loot in his lap.

"Hold it right there Drake!" Shouted the sheriff as he and his deputies surrounded Dash with their guns drawn.

Dash's eyes widened in horror.

"No...wait I'm not Drake! I didn't steal this!" Cried Dash as he held the bag of money up.

"Nice try. I don't know how you changed your clothes and shaved your mustache, so quickly, but not fooling anyone!" Declared the sheriff as he took the money away from Dash and slapped some handcuffs on him.

"Wait this is all...a mistake! I'm innocent!" Cried Dash.

"That's what they all say pal. Know march. I got a nice jail cell for you." Said the sheriff as he handed the bag of loot to one of the deputies. "Take this back to the bank."

"Yes sir." Said the deputy as he ran off towards the bank.

The sheriff then saw the other teens.

"Looks like another railroad worker wondered off into town. Deputy help him get back to the railroad." Said the sheriff.

"Yes sir." Said the deputy as he walked over to Kwan.

Kwan had no idea what to do, so he just let the deputy lead him away. Kwan shot a desperate look to Star and Paulina, who stood there and watched not sure to do. They turned to look at Dash who was being lead to the sheriff's office. This was about the time that Danny, Sam, and Tucker arrived and saw Dash be lead to the jail.

Star and Paulina were freaking out. Dash was going to jail and Kwan was being taken to work on a railroad. The girls had no idea what to do. They decided they need to get out of the hot sun and think things through. They went into a nearby building that just happened to be the saloon. The bartender looked up, saw the girls, and smiled.

"You must be the new dance girls. Your early. Why don't you go powder up. The boys are getting anxious." Said the bartender.

Before either girl could protest or explain who they were an older women appeared and showed them to a dressing room.

"You girls better hurry up. We don't want to keep them waiting." Said the women as she left the teens.

Star and Paulina just looked at one another. Things just kept happening and their minds were just barely keeping up.

"We have to get out of here and rescue Dash and Kwan!" Exclaimed Star.

"We can really use a hero right now!" Said Paulina.

Little did the girls know a hero was on their way.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Release

Phantom West

Chapter 3 Release

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched as Dash was taken to the jail by the sheriff.

"So what's our plan?" Asked Tucker.

"Well we need to rescue Dash and find out what happened to the others, but we have to be careful. Were in the past. One minor change could alter the future." Said Danny.

"Lets head into town and figure out what happened." Said Sam.

The three teens headed into town. On the way in they saw the wanted poster of Drake.

"Well that explains why Dash got arrested. The sheriff must have mistaken Dash for his own ancestor." Said Danny.

"Well we can't blame them. Dash looks a whole lot like his ancestor." Said Tucker.

"So what should we do, bust Dash out of jail or catch this Drake guy?" Asked Sam.

"My ancestor is the one who caught Drake, we can't interfere, otherwise will change the future. We could break Dash out and make it seem like he was actually Drake, but that's a risky move." Said Danny.

At that moment a man with black hairs and a white hat walked by. Danny glanced at him and let out a small gasp.

"There's my ancestor John Fenton!" Gasped Danny.

"Whoa he kind of looks like an older version of you." Said Sam.

The teens watched as John walked down the street towards the jail, where he met up with a dark skinned women in cowboy attire.

"That women looks familiar." Said Tucker.

The teens snuck closer so they could listen in on what they were saying.

"Howdy Miss Grey." Greeted John.

"Please call me Victoria. Miss Grey is to formal." Said the women.

A surprised look appeared on the teens face.

"Valerie's ancestor!" Gasped Sam.

The teens listened in on what on the ancestors.

"So you heard about Drake being captured?" Asked John.

"I heard. After months of tracking and tangling with Drake and he ends up being captured by the local sheriff. That doesn't sound like Drake." Said Victoria.

"I agree. Drake is completely out of character. I'm going to see if that's actual Drake in that cell." Said John.

"Care if I join you?" Asked Victoria.

"I don't mind if you do. We bounty hunters have to stick together after all." Said John.

"Sounds good. If it's not him and his still out there then will look for him together and split the bounty even." Said Victoria.

"Fair enough." Said John as they shook on it.

The two bounty hunters went into the jail.

"So Valeria's ancestor was a bounty hunter. That explains a lot." Said Danny.

"Yeah." Said Tucker.

"Alright I'm going in." Said Danny as he went ghost and turned intangible.

Danny flew through the jail and popped up underneath the bunk in Dash's cells. Dash starred nervously at the two bounty hunters in front of his cell.

"So the dastardly Drake is finally behind bars." Said Victoria.

"Look...I'm not Drake! You have the wrong guy!" Said Dash looking desperately at the bounty hunters.

"Trying to play innocent. That's new." Said John.

"I'm not playing! You have to believe me!" Said Dash.

The two bounty hunters looked at one another then walked away, leaving Dash. Danny in his intangible form followed them.

"So what do you think?" Asked Victoria.

"Well he looks like Drake, but he doesn't sound or act like him." Said John.

"I agree. That means we have an innocent man that's a look like Drake in the cell and we have the real Drake still out there somewhere." Said Victoria.

"I doubt his a member of Drake's gang either. We better tell the sheriff to let that man in the cell go." Said John.

The two bounty hunters went to go see the sheriff.

"Well at least Dash is getting out of jail." Thought Danny as he followed the bounty hunters.

The bounty hunters entered the sheriff's office where they saw the sheriff talking to a tall man in white uniform.

"Oh hello there. This is Marshal Walker." Said the sheriff indicating the man in white.

"Oh great. I see one of my enemies past." Thought Danny as he eyed Walker

"Hello bounty hunters." Said Walker as he gave the bounty hunters a look of contempt.

"Walker has been assigned to help protect a train delivery of gold and silver passing through these parts." Said the sheriff.

"I will protect the train and it's cargo from rule breaking criminals. You can count on it. First I'm going to integrate this Drake fellow and learn the whereabouts of his little gang." Said Walker.

"Good luck with that. That guys not Drake and I'm sure he doesn't know anything about the whereabouts of any criminal gangs." Said John.

"Will just see about that." Said Walker as he headed towards the cell followed by everyone else and pulled up a chair. "Alright Drake tell me where your gang is and what are you planning?" He demanded.

"Officer I'm not Drake. I'm just look like him." Said Dash.

"Lying is against the rules. Alright I'll humor you. What's your name then son?" Said Walker.

"My name is...Dan." Said Dash as he quickly thought up a fake name.

"Ok Dan. Care to explain how you ended up with a bag of stolen money?" Asked Walker.

"I was walking down the street, when some men camping flying out of the prison shooting their guns. There was some kind of explosion and everything was covered in smoke. The robbers came racing by and I don't know one of them ended up losing their grip on the bag and it went flying and hit me." Said Dash.

"That's quite a tall tail you've spun." Said Walker.

"It's the truth!" Exclaimed Dash.

"I think his telling the truth. There were reports of some kind of smoke and that three men escaped from the bank. We only found this man laying on the ground with the money in his lap." Said the sheriff.

"This man isn't Drake. I've tangled with him a few times and I would know. Drake would never let himself get caught like this and he wouldn't show any fear in prison." Said John.

"Same goes for me." Said Victoria.

"This was a complete misunderstanding. Were sorry mister Dan." Said the sheriff as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the cell door.

"It's ok." Said Dash as he stepped out of the cell.

"I got my eye on you boy. If you do one thing that threatens the train and it's shipment I will personal hunt you down and throw you into prison." Said Walker as he glared at Dash.

"Lay off of him his innocent." Said John as he glared at Walker.

"Fine bounty hunter." Said Walker with a glare as he walked out of the jail.

"Thanks for proving my innocence." Said Dash.

"Your welcome." Said Victoria.

Dash walked out of the jail and tried to figure out his next move. Danny floated behind him and whispered behind his ear.

"Dash." Said Danny.

"Oh great now I'm hearing voices in my head!" Muttered Dash.

"Your not hearing in your head Dash. It's me Danny Phantom and I'm here to rescue you." Said Danny.

"Oh thank you!" Exclaimed Dash.

"Head over there to those two teens hanging by the saloon." Said Danny.

"Wait how did they get here?" Asked Dash as he recognized Sam and Tucker.

"They got here the same way you did. They went through the portal and I went after them to rescue them. They told me that they saw you and your friends go through a portal, so now I'm here to rescue you." Explained Danny.

"Thanks man. Now all we have to do is find Kwan and the girls." Said Dash.

Dash went over to Sam and Tucker. That was one teen rescued and three left to go. Somehow Danny had a feeling things were going to get crazy as this adventure continued.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Saloon Showdown

Phantom West

Chapter 4 Saloon Showdown

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Dash went over to Tucker and Sam, with a revealed look on his face.

"For once I'm actually glad to see you guys. Do you have a way for us to go home?" Said Dash.

Danny made himself visible, he was still in his ghost form, but he had western clothes on so he managed to still blind in.

"Were working on it. Do you have any idea where Kwan, Paulina, and Star are?" Said Danny.

"Not a clue. The sherif dragged me off to jail and that's the last I saw of them." Said Dash.

"Guess will just have to look around for them." Said Tucker.

"Uh guys I think we have a problem." Said Sam as she pointed at something in the distance.

Everybody turned to see that Walker was steadily making his way towards them.

"Oh it's that crazy marshal again!" Said Dash.

Danny looked around for a place for them to get away from Walker, his eyes landed on a nearby saloon.

"Quick everybody in there." Said Danny as he lead the group towards the saloon.

Walker watched the group go into the saloon.

"So this Dan fella has a gang after all, just like I suspected. You can't fool me criminal." Said Walker as he walker towards the saloon.

Inside the saloon the teens sat themselves at a nearby table and tried to look like they belonged there. Danny looked at the saloon entrance and listened in on a a conversation between a couple of old prospectors.

"You heard about that robbery Drake pulled a few weeks ago?" Asked the first prospector.

"No what happened?" Asked the other prospector.

"I heard that some marshals went to this mine to retrieve some silver from the workers, when suddenly Drake and his gang showed up. The marshals had Drake and his gang outnumbered and they had the silver in a sealed up tight in a small vault on a wagon. Then...things got really strange. Drake pulled out this skull made out of silver and raised it over his head. The sky grew dark and all of...a sudden these strange men who looked like prospectors with red eyes came flying out of the sky and attacked the marshals! The marshals fired their guns at the strange men, but that didn't seem to harm them at all! The marshals were forced to retreat and Drake got the silver." Said the first prospector.

"That's creepy! Drake is already bad enough, now he has some kind of power over monsters. That's terrifying!" Said the second prospector.

"Tell me about." Muttered the first prospector.

Danny didn't like the sound of that. By the description of the strange men who helped Drake attack the marshals, Danny figured out that they were ghost. Somehow Drake found an artifact that gave him the power to control ghost. Danny was fixing to tell the others this, when suddenly two showgirls walked onto the stage. It was Paulina and Star!

Danny, Tucker, and Dash starred open mouth at the girls, while Sam just had a smirk on her face.

"This is going to be good." Said Sam.

A piano started to play and Paulina and Star started dace. They weren't really good at it and the saloon customers were yelling and complaining about the lousy performance. Paulina and Star looked desperately at the audience, their eyes landed on the group and they recognized them. The two girls tried to walk towards them, but the other customers blocked their way demanding to be entertained.

At that moment Walker came into the saloon looking for the teens.

"Uh oh we have trouble." Hissed Tucker.

"Don't worry I have an idea." Said Dash.

"What?" Asked Tucker.

"I'm going to hit one of these guys and start a bar brawl." Said Dash.

"This isn't a movie Dash. This is real life." Said Sam.

"I say go for it." Said Tucker.

Dash stood up, took a deep breath, and punched a guy sitting at the table next to them. The music stopped and everybody starred at Dash.

"Fight!" Shouted one of the customers.

All at once all the customers started to fight. A flying bottle hit Walker in the head knocking him to the ground. Paulina and Star stumbled through the carnage and made it to Danny and the others.

"Come on we have to get out if here!" Called Danny as he lead the way to the entrance.

Every now and then Danny had to knock a customer out of the way using his super strength, but other then that they made it out of the saloon fine.

"I knew you come save us!" Exclaimed Paulina as she threw her arms around Danny in an embrace.

"Um...your welcome." Said Danny as he gently pushed Paulina away from himself. "Do you know where Kwan is?" He asked.

"He was taken away to go work on the railroad." Said Star.

"Alright lets go get him." Said Danny.

"Were going to need some horses." Said Sam.

The group walked away from the saloon and went about trying to locate some horses.

In the saloon Lancer was cowering underneath a table.

"Bucking broncos! Can't a guy take it easy without something crazy happening?!" He exclaimed.

Walker stumbled off the floor looking for the teens, when a large man grabbed him from behind and threw him through the window. Walker crashed through the window and landed in a horse troff. Walker pulled himself out of the horse troff sputtering.

"I'll arrest everyone ruler breaker in their for disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer, once I find those young people working with Drake." Declared Walker as he walked away from the saloon in search of Dash and the others.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Railroad Havoc

Phantom West

Chapter 5 Railroad Havoc

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

The teens managed to locate some horses and saddled up. They decided to follow some trains tracks to locate the railroad workers. Danny used his powers to fly next to the horse in his intangible form. The teens were having trouble riding their horses, but they managed.

"Man I can't wait to return to our own time. This horse keeps bucking and he smells!" Complained Paulina.

"The sooner were back home the less complaining we have to take." Said Sam.

"Hey Sam I heard something interesting in the saloon." Said Danny before he told Sam about the conversation he overheard from the two prospectors.

"Wait...your saying that this Drake guy has an artifact that allows him to control ghost?" Asked Sam.

"I know it's crazy." Said Danny.

"You...don't think were supposed to be in this time period to help your ancestor catch Drake by destroying that artifact and getting rid of those ghost do you?" Asked Sam.

"I...don't know maybe. Will just have to see if Drake actually has the power to control ghost." Said Danny.

The group continued on with their journey.

Meanwhile Kwan was busily working on the railroad with several other workers. Kwan remembered reading about all the fatal accidents that happen, while building the railroad, such as natural gas leaks and ell timed explosives going off. Kwan was nervous, he didn't like his odds working on the railroad. He had to sneak out somehow. At least he wasn't working in the tunnel like several of the other workers. Then one of the work leaders tapped Kwan on the shoulder and pointed to the tunnel. Kwan gulped as he made his way into the tunnel.

On a cliff above the railroad Drake and the two men who helped him robbed the bank earlier were sitting on their horses and watching the railroad workers. The two men were Drake's most trusted men. The fat man was named Bud and the skinny man was called Larry.

"Alright boys were going to go in quick and collapse that tunnel. Then that train carrying the gold is going to have to take the other track through the valley." Said Drake.

"Why don't you use that magic skull boss?" Asked Bud.

Drake pulled out the silver skull from his pocket. The little trinket had been a huge find that Drake, Bud, and Larry had found in a old mineshaft while hiding from a large group of bounty hunters. Drake didn't know how it work, but it didn't matter to him. The skull was his secret weapon.

"I'm just going to use it to scare everybody away. You two go get the rest of the gang and get ready to charge in." Said Drake.

Bud and Larry nodded as they went to go get the rest of the gang. Drake raised the skull over his head and the sky started to glow dark and several glowing green figures that resembled prospectors descended from the sky. One figure that looked more like a cowboy with a long duster and cowboy hat flew up to Drake and flashed some silver teeth at him.

"What is your bidding?" Asked the ghostly figure.

"Silvermane I want you and your group to clear all those railroad workers out of here." Ordered Drake.

"As you command." Said Silvermane as he and the other ghost flew down towards the railroad hooping and howling.

The railroad workers took one look at the ghost and ran screaming for their lives. Drake then went down to the railroad followed by Bud, Larry, and two dozen men. Kwan came flying out of the tunnel looking around at the ghost and gang of outlaws that were running about grabbing dynamite and heading towards the cave. It was utter chaos!

Elsewhere Danny and the other teens were still making their way towards the railroad, when suddenly the Infi-map started to glow. Danny took it out of his pocket and studied it. A ghost portal was opening up a few yards away above his head.

"Oh great another portal. Wonder what's going to come out of this one." Said Danny as he starred at the portal.

In the present Dani Phantom was flying around in a town a hundred miles away from Amity Park. The young clone was happy to stablished and have full use of her powers. She was flying forward, when suddenly a ghost portal opened up and she flew right through it. A second latter Dani found herself flying over the desert of the old west.

"What the heck?" Exclaimed a confused Dani as the ghost portal closed behind her.

"Danielle?" Said a voice from behind.

Dani turned to see Danny flying towards her wearing western clothes.

"Danny? Why are you dressed like that and where are we?" Asked Danny.

"It's a long story." Said Danny as he led Dani to the other teens explaining the whole situation.

Danny did a quick introduction for Dash, Star, and Paulina, who were excited to see another ghost hero. The group continued on and were a few hundred yards away from the railroad, when Drake began his attack. Both ghost heroes ghost sense went off as the dark clouds appeared over the sky.

"There's ghost over there!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Looks like Drake is using that strange artifact again." Said Sam.

"Ok here's the plan. Me and Dani are going on ahead. Everybody else stay here." Said Danny.

The two ghost heroes took off to the worksite. At the worksite most of the workers had evacuated. Drake and his gang were grabbing several bundles of dynamite and throwing it into the tunnel, while Silvermane and the ghost prospectors flew around in the air. Kwan was hiding behind a mine cart watching the whole scene. Danny and Dani arrived on the scene.

"What's the plan?" Asked Dani.

"Will deal with the ghost, but leave Drake and his gang alone. We can't touch them. If we do anything to them it might change the future." Said Danny.

The two heroes charged at Silvermane and the other ghost. Silvermane looked at the two ghost heroes startled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Demanded Slivermane.

"I'm...the Lone Phantom!" Said Danny as he thought up a fake name.

"And I'm...the Ghostly Girl!" Said Dani as she thought up a fake name.

"Well...boys it looks like we have ourselves some heroes! Lets show them what happens when they tangle with Silvermane and the Digging Gang!" Declared Slivermane as he pulled out two pistoles and started firing burst of energy from them.

The other ghost charged forward with pix axes, shovels, and pistoles. Dani ducked under the shovel swing from one ghost, before grabbing his hat and slamming it down over it's face blinding the ghost. Dani then kicked the ghost in the rear sending him into his fellow ghost. The blinded ghost swung about blindly hitting his comrades. Dani laughed and went about firing energy blast at the other ghost.

Danny and Silvermane were facing each in a firefight. The two of them raced side by side firing energy blast at one another. The shots came close, but both fighters managed to avoid every shot.

"Hate to admit it, but your pretty good." Said Silvermane as he fired several blast from his pistols at Danny.

"Your not bad yourself." Said Danny as he dodged the blast.

On the ground below Drake and his gang had just finished up loading the tunnel with dynamite and were lighting the fuse.

"Fire in the hole!" Shouted Larry as the dynamite exploded and the tunnel collapsed.

All the ghost stopped fighting and starred at the destroyed tunnel.

"It appears will have to finish this little duel some other time. So long Phantom." Said Slivermane as he and the other ghost flew up into the sky and vanished.

Danny and Dani watched as Drake and his gang fled the scene. At soon as they were gone Kwan came out of his hiding place waving his arms.

"Hey over here!" He called.

Danny flew over and picked up. Danny and the others then flew back to the rest of the group and explained the situation.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Tucker.

"I don't know yet, but whatever Drake has planned it can't be good especially since he has a gang of ghost helping him out." Said Danny.

Off in the distance Danny saw John and Victoria heading towards the worksite from the west. Danny decided to go intangible and listen in on what the bounty hunters were saying. Maybe he could figure what to do next from them. Danny went intangible and followed the bounty hunters.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Spirit Guide

Phantom West

Chapter 6 Spirit Guide

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny floated after John and Victoria in his intangible form. The two bounty hunters arrived at the work cite, found some workers, and started to ask them questions. The workers told them about the attack and the destruction of the tunnel.

"Well...what do you make of these weird ghostly creatures the workers said Drake summoned?" Asked Victoria.

"Not sure what to make of them. I came from a family that had a past of dealing with ghost throughout the ages. I've never seen a ghost...but my family talked about them. It definitely sounds like Drake has control over some supernatural force though." Said John.

"Well how do we deal with it?" Asked Victoria.

"I heard there's an Indian tribe a few miles East from here. Maybe they can give us a little insight on these ghost." Said John.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Victoria.

"As for why Drake blew up the tunnel, I think his trying to make the train go through the valley, so he and his gang can ambush it and steal all the gold and silver on it." Said John.

"Sounds like something Drake would do." Said Victoria.

The two bounty hunters got on their horses and were fixing to head out, when they encountered Walker and a few marshals. John explained what had happened to Walker. The marshal just looked at the two bounty hunters and laughed.

"An outlaw is attacking people with ghost and he plans to attack the train shipment and steal it? Don't make me laugh!" Said Walker.

"It's true Walker and you shouldn't underestimate Drake." Said John.

"The only power I believe in is the law. I will easily deal with Drake and his little gang don't you worry your pretty little heads about it." Said Walker as he and the other marshals rode off.

"That Walker is a thick headed numbskull." Said Victoria.

"I agree." Said John.

The two of them rode off. Danny flew back to the group to tell them what he heard.

"So you guys stay here. I'm going to follow them and see what I can find out. Dani I want you to stay here and watch over everybody while I'm gone." Said Danny.

"You can count on me." Said Dani.

Danny flew off and caught up with John and Victoria as they reached the Indian tribe. Danny went intangible and followed. The two bounty hunters raised their hands in peace as they dismounted their horses. An Indian who appeared to be the chief greeted the two bounty hunters.

"I am a Chief Wolf Wind, how can I help you strangers?"

"Were here to ask about a silver skull." Said John.

"Come into my tipi and I will tell you the story of the silver skull." Said Chief Wolf Wind as he lead them to his tipi.

Danny was fixing to follow them when his ghost sense went off. Before he could do anything something grabbed him and lifted him into the sky and carried him away from the tribe. Danny managed to break free from his captives and turned to see to his shock of Indian ghost. They had green skin and were dressed in traditional Indian clothes. The Chief of the group floated towards Danny.

"I am Chief Storm Bison. What business do you have here to intrude upon our village stranger?"

"I'm...sorry. I was trying to learn out the sliver skull so I can help put a stop to it." Said Danny.

Chief Storm Bison studied Danny.

"You are telling the truth. Fine I will tell you the tale." Said Chief Storm Bison.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

Both Chief Wolf Wind and Chief Storm Bison were telling the same tell at about the same time.

"Many moons ago there was a vile man named Silvermane, who lead a gang of men called the Digger Gang. They went about ravaging the land in search of treasure. One day they ravaged the scared burial ground of an Indian tribe infuriating the local tribes. The shaman of one tribe decided to put an end to the Digger Gang. Using his powers the shaman shaped a piece of silver into a skull and cursed it. The skull was given to the Digging Gang and they were all cursed. Their greed became wild and they turned on one another killing each other. As part of the curse the Digging Gang were forced to roam the earth connected to the skull and forced to obey anyone who held it. The skull was hidden away in a mineshaft. The only way to put an end to the Digging Gang is to destroy the skull and free them from their curse." Said both Chief Wolf Wind and Chief Storm Bison.

"Well that's an interesting story thank you." Said John.

"Your welcome." Said Chief Wolf Wind.

The bounty hunters left the tent and got onto their horses.

"Well that story kind of explains what's going on. The workers did mention that Drake had a silver skull on him, but it still sounds crazy." Said Victoria.

"I know, but it fits. Were better hurry and get to the valley. We have a robbery to stop and a skull to destroy." Said John.

The two of them rode off.

Danny was thanking Chief Storm Bison for the story.

"Thanks for that. It'll really help me out." Said Danny before he flew.

"Good luck." Called Chief Storm Bison.

Danny made his way back to the other teens. The finally showdown was fixing to be underway.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Showdown

Phantom West

Chapter 7 Final Showdown

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny met up with the rest of the teens and explained everything he had learned.

"So Drake is planning to rob a train and his using this silver skull to control a gang of ghost to help him do it." Said Sam.

"That's about the sum of it." Said Danny.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Tucker.

"Well we can't have Silvermane and his gang running about during the robbery. Dani and I will deal with the ghost, while John, Victoria, and the marshals deal with Drake and his gang." Said Danny.

"Sounds as good a plan as any." Said Sam.

"Alright we need to find the valley and head to it. The rest of you find someplace safe." Said Danny.

The teens got onto their horses and found the valley. Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the teens found a cave to rest in while Danny and Dani flew on ahead.

Miles away from the valley a train was chugging along the track. On a empty cart Walker stood next to a large tarp covered object with a few marshals by his side.

"Let those outlaws come. They will test the full wraith of my swift justice." Said Walker as he smiled at the tarp covered object.

As the train neared the valley Drake and a gang of two dozen men sat on their horses ready to spring an ambush. Further down the valley were Bud and Larry with another half a dozen outlaws standing next to some large boulders with poles. Drake saw the train heading into the valley. Drake raised his pistol and fired a shot into the air.

"That's the signal." Said Larry as he and the other outlaws pushed against the boulders.

A few minutes latter the boulders fell down the valley and landed on the train track blocking the exit. The conductor of the train immediately saw the boulders and quickly hit the brakes.

"What is going on up front?" Called Walker.

"There's a punch of boulders on the track." Called the conductor.

"So it appears Drake and his gang are making their move. Men prepare for battle! No outlaw is stealing any treasure from this train!" Declared Walker.

The marshals quickly grabbed their guns and prepared for battle. Walker walker over to the tarp covered object and yanked the tarp off revealing a large Gatling gun. Walker called another marshal over to him to help load the powerful gun up.

"It's a good day to be the law." Said Walker with smirk.

On the top of the valley Drake raised the sliver skull above his head filling the sky with dark clouds.

"Alright men it's looting time!" Declared Drake as he urged his men forward.

The outlaws charged down the valley whooping and hollering.

"Like sheep to the slaughter." Smirked Walker as he fired the Gatling gun at the charging outlaws.

Lucky for the outlaws the Gatling gun was a little more powerful then Walker had anticipated, so his aim was off. The bullets missed the outlaws, but it did cause them to flee back in a panic. Drake glared down at Walker and the Gatling gun. The outlaw was not going to be scared off by a show of firepower. Drake reached into his coat and pulled out a stick of dynamite. He lit it and hurled it with all his might. The stick of dynamite hurled through the air and landed right next to the Gatling gun. Walker heard the heard something land near the the Gatling gun and saw the dynamite. The marshal let out a shout of dismay and ran away from the Gatling gun. The dynamite exploded destroying the large gun and sending Walker flying several yards away from the train.

Walker staggered to his feet scared and bruised, his clothes tattered, and an angry look on his face.

"Those outlaws destroyed an expensive piece of government property!" Snarled Walker as he pulled out a pistol and joined the rest of his marshals in the fight.

Drake smiled at the destroyed Gatling gun. Robbing the train would be easy. Drake looked up at the sky and saw the Digging Gang making their way down from the clouds. Things were looking good. Drake commanded his horse to go down into the valley, so he could join the fight.

In the sky above the Digging Gang was fixing to join the fight, when Danny and Dani showed up blocking their way.

"Well if it isn't the little heroes. Come back for another round?" Said Silvermane.

"Were here to put a stop to you." Said Danny.

"Ha! Well let me see here there's about thirty of us and two of you. I say the odds are in our favor." Said Silvermane.

"Then we even the odds." Said a deep voice.

Everybody swirled around and saw Chief Storm Bison and the rest of the ghost Indians arriving on the scene. The Digging Gang looked a little uneasy at the sight of the Indian ghost. Slivermane glared at the new challengers.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! Will destroy all of you!" Shouted Silvermane as he and the rest of his gang charged forward.

The two ghost heroes and the Indian ghost charged forward. Both sides Mer with a huge crash. The Digging Gang attacked with pix axes, shovels, and guns, while the Indian ghost attacked with tomahawks, spears, bows, and arrows. Danny and Silvermane fought their to one another until they were facing one another.

"Lets finish this!" Declared Slivermane as he fired several shots from his pistols at Danny.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Danny as he dodged the shots and flew away with Silvermane right behind him.

Back at the valley both John and Victoria were arriving on the scene. The two of them raced down to join in on the fighting. They took a few outlaws by surprised and knocked them out. John saw Drake off to the side breaking into one of the train carts with a few of his men.

"There's Drake!" Called John.

Both John and Victoria jumped off their horses and started to make their way to the cart, when suddenly Bud and Larry stepped in front of them blocking their path. The two outlaws charged at the bounty hunters shouting war cries. Bud was armed with his big fist, while Larry was armed with a knife.

Bud charged at John swing his fist, John ducked underneath the swing and delivered a couple of powerful punches to Bud's gut making him stagger back. Bud shook himself off and charged again swinging. John dodged the blows and delivered a powerful kick to Bud's gut making the big outlaw double over in pain. John then delivered an uppercut to Bud's face knocking him to the ground in a heap.

Larry charged at Victoria waving his knife in a crazy fashion. Victoria dodged a thrust and brought her hand down on Larry's arm making him drop the knife with a yelp of pain.

"Didn't your mana ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Asked Victoria before she punched Larry in the face and knocked him out.

John raced towards the train cart as Drake was exiting carrying a bag of gold. Drake saw John coming and quickly leaped onto his horse. John leaped onto a nearby outlaws horse and knocked it's rider off before chasing off after Drake. John got next to Drake's horse and leaped towards the outlaw knocking them both to the ground. Both men jumped to their feet and faced each other.

"Well if it isn't John Fenton. I must admit your a tough fighter and you've been nothing, but a thorn in my side." Drake as he raised his fist in a fighting stance.

"It's over Drake. I'm bring you in." Said John.

"Well see about that!" Snarled Drake as he charged forward swinging his fist.

Elsewhere Slivermane was still chasing after Danny firing his pistols. Danny dodged about and hid behind a rock.

"You can't hid from me!" Laughed Slivermane as he fired his guns and destroyed the rock.

However there was nothing behind the rock.

"What the?! Where are you?" Shouted Silvermane as he looked around trying to find Danny.

"Under your nose!" Shouted Danny as he shot out from the ground below in his intangible form and uppercutted Silvermane sending him crashing to the ground.

Before Slivermane could do anything Danny pulled out a lasso and roped Silvermae tying him up.

"And that's all folks." Said Danny with a smirk.

Back in the valley Drake and John were still exchanging blows. John knocked Drake to the ground a punch. Drake cursed and threw sand at John's face. John closed his eyes to not be blinded by the dirty attack, but Drake took advantage of John's distraction and tackled him to the ground. The two of them rolled around on the ground, until John ended up on top. Drake shot his hand out, grabbed a nearby rock, and tried to hit John in the head with it. John saw it coming and caught Drake's arm, before delivering a powerful punch to his face knocking Drake into a dazed heap. John reached into Drake's shirt and pulled out the silver skull. John stood up tossed the skull in the air, pulled out his gun, and shot the skull. The skull exploded into a red cloud and vanished.

With the skull destroyed the Digging Gang had a strange look in their eyes. They blinked them and looked around confused. Then one by one they flew into the sky. Slivermane looked up at the sky then at Danny.

"It's over. The curse is gone! No longer are we held by our greed and we will no longer be puppets to anyone. We are free." Said Silvermane.

"Well good luck." Said Danny as he untied Silvermane.

Slivermane few up into the sky and vanished.

In the valley the fighting was slowly coming to a stop. The marshals were rounding up the outlaws, who were either to hurt to fight or had surrendered on their own. Drake started up at the sky in anger. His plan and his secret weapon were ruined. However he could still get some revenge. John's back was turned towards Drake. Drake reached into the back of his pants, pulled out a pistol, and pointed it at John. There was a loud gun shot and the gun went flying from Drake's hand! Drake turned to see Victoria blowing off some smoke from her gun. John charged at Drake and punched him in he face knocking him out.

"Well it looks like we finally caught him." Said Victoria as she walked over to John.

"We certainly did." Said John.

"You two! How dare you interfere with a government matter! We had the situation perfectly under control!" Snarled Walker as he stormed up to the bounty hunters.

"Well sure if we haven't interfered Drake would have gotten away with a large amount of gold and your men could have met their end." Said John.

"How dare you talk to a marshal like that! I'm going to lock to two of you arrested!" Shouted Walker.

Several marshals and outlaws watched the argument wondering what was going to happen. John and Victoria looked at one another then back at Walker. They both raised their fist and punched Walker in the face knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"If anyone feels like arresting us, now would be the time." Said Victoria.

A marshal walked forward.

"There's no need for that. You two helped us out and were grateful. As for marshal Walker he was out of line and not in the best frame of mind since the battle." Said the marshal as handed John an envelope. "Here's the bounty on Drake."

"Thank you." Said John as he opened the envelop, counted the reward, and gave half of it to Victoria.

"Pleasure working with you." Said Victoria.

"Same here." Said John.

John and Victoria left the valley and returned to Amity. John was walking down the street when he saw a women in a purple dress unloading a carriage. John went over to help her.

"Here let me give you a hand with that." Said John as he grabbed some of the bags.

"Thank you." Said the women.

"Your new around these parts?" Asked John.

"I am. The names Sara Manson. I'm a writer." Said Sara.

"What do you write?" Asked John.

"Horror stories." Said Sara.

"Say after we upload your bags, why don't I show you around town." Said John.

"That's nice of you. I accept." Said Sara with a smile.

John smiled back as they walked down the street.

Above the valley Danny and Dani were saying goodbye to the Indian ghost. After that they returned to the rest of the teens in the cave.

"It's done now lets head home." Said Danny as he pulled out the Infi-map.

A ghost portal opened up and the teens went through it. They remerged in the present outside the Carnival.

"Yeah back in the Twentieth Century!" Cheered Dash.

"I'm in desperate need for some beauty products." Said Paulina.

The four popular students walked away.

"Your welcome." Muttered Sam.

"Well this was a weird adventure, but I enjoyed it. Latter Danny." Said Dani as she flew off.

"Latter Dani." Called Danny.

"So now what do we do?" Asked Tucker.

"Well I'm going to write my report about my ancestor, catch you guys latter." Said Danny as he flew off.

Sam and Tucker decided to head home. It had been a crazy adventure, but things had worked out and no harm had come to the time stream. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

The End.


End file.
